Windowshopper
by Kick the hedgehog14
Summary: My first song-fic. Please review. NO LEMONS! I know its short but its still cool! If you don't like rap don't read! Rated M for some cussing


Windowshopper

**Me: "Hello My friends. Its been a while. Unforunately my characters had a sort of...'ACCIDENT' say to speak. So they won't be joining us today. Yes this is an M-rated song-fic. The song elongs to 50 Cent. Windowshopper. No lemon.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any reference I make from it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ohh<strong>  
><strong>The top feels so much better than the bottom<strong>  
><strong>So much better<strong>**

Sonic took Blaze to all these sorts of malls and stores she wanted to go to. She was tired of the same look, they were dating after all. Sonic decided to go out and spend a little. Because nothings too much for her. Atleast, that's what he thought. She looked at all the earrings and stuff. They were sure as hell expensive. But they had enough since Kick was so kind to give them money. He laughed while rubbing her shoulders affectionately. "Do you like them?" He asked as he kissed her.

**Ja you's a window shopper**  
><strong>Mad at me, I think I know why<strong>  
><strong>Jada you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the jewelery store, looking at **** you can't buy<strong>  
><strong>Joe you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the dealership, trying get a test drive<strong>  
><strong>Nas you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>Mad as **** when you see me ride by<strong>

Blaze purred and sighed in content. She nodded, somewhat in a trance. She knew Sonic would do anything to prove himself. He wasn't selfish, he was many thngs. He was cocky, airheaded, and somewhat cluelless. But she loved him. And he loved her. "Go ahead. You know nothings too much for you." He said as he caressed her tail as she went into the store.

**Summertime white porche carrera is milky**  
><strong>Im on the grind let my paper stack when I'm filthy<strong>  
><strong>Funny how a nigga get the screw facing at me<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow, they aint got the heart to get at me<strong>  
><strong>I'll get down, southsides the hood that I come from<strong>  
><strong>So I dont cruise to nobodys hood without my gun<strong>  
><strong>You know the kid aint gonna follow that bullshit<strong>  
><strong>try and stick me imma let off a full clip<strong>  
><strong>It aint my fault you done fucked up your re-up<strong>  
><strong>At the dice game who told you put a G up<strong>  
><strong>Everybody mad when their paper dont stack right<strong>  
><strong>When I come around y'all niggas better act right<strong>  
><strong>When we got the tops down, you can hear the system thump<strong>  
><strong>When we rollin' rollin' rollin'<strong>  
><strong>Shut your block down, quick to put a hole in a chump<strong>  
><strong>nigga When we rollin' rollin' rollin'<strong>

She didn't know where to start, but she started to do so on the spot as to not keep her cerulean boyfriend waiting. She started with some silver bracelets that looked perfect. She also spotted silver earings that were shaped like Sonic's spin ball. She bought those too and went out to see Sonic staring at her mouth agape. "Damn Blaze! You look-You look- just damn!" He said as he kissed her again.

**Ja you's a window shopper**  
><strong>Mad at me, I think I know why<strong>  
><strong>Jada you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the jewelery store, looking at **** you can't buy<strong>  
><strong>Joe you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the dealership, trying get a test drive<strong>  
><strong>Nas you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>Mad as **** when you see me ride by<strong>

They also bought her a silk blue dress for when they wanna go out later. he reminded himself, that he was as lucky she chose him over Silver. I mean, c'mon! When she chose Sonic, Silver was **PISSED! **Kick was a little disappointed, but was able to cope with the fact. And as a matter of fact. Amy had been pretty **PISSED off **too! So they left the mall and got into Sonic's Mazda RX-8 which was blue covered with purple flames on the front. The rims were chrome with the lip brushed with light blue brushed paint on it. It had a V8 engine, supercharged of course. It was amped in so many ways. The got in and drove towards home. When they passed the house with a pink roof, they could've sworn they saw Amy and Silver staring at them with burning hate. They didn't let it get to them though, they never did.

**niggas Love me in L.A. as soon as I pop in**  
><strong>They come scoop me up in LAX and I hop in<strong>  
><strong>When it comes to bad bitches you know I got them<strong>  
><strong>Some from Long Beach, some from Watts, some from Compton<strong>  
><strong>You know a nigga wanna see how cali girls freak off<strong>  
><strong>After that 5 hour flight from New York<strong>  
><strong>I start spitting G at a bitch like a pimp man<strong>  
><strong>Tell her meet me at The Mondrian so we can do our thing<strong>  
><strong>She can bring the lingerie with her I suppose<strong>  
><strong>And we can go from fully dressed to just having no clothes<strong>  
><strong>She can run and tell her best friend bout my sex game<strong>  
><strong>Her best friend could potentially be next man<strong>  
><strong>Listen man, shit changed<strong>  
><strong>I came up from doing my thang<strong>  
><strong>Homey I'm holing, holing, holing<strong>  
><strong>shit man, the store owner watching you<strong>  
><strong>For something get stolen, stolen, stolen<strong>

When they got home, Sonic carrried her to their bedroom and kissed her before letting her fall asleep. He went downstairs and smiled brightly.

**Ja you's a window shopper**  
><strong>Mad at me, I think I know why<strong>  
><strong>Jada you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the jewelery store, looking at **** you can't buy<strong>  
><strong>Joe you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the dealership, trying get a test drive<strong>  
><strong>Nas you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>Mad as **** when you see me ride by<strong>

As soon as he finished cleaning the kitchen, he heard Blaze call him upstairs in a smoewhat sexy way. He grinned deviously and ran upstairs. **(NOTHINGS too good for my Blaze...) **He thought.

**Ja you's a window shopper**  
><strong>Mad at me, I think I know why<strong>  
><strong>Jada you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the jewelery store, looking at **** you can't buy<strong>  
><strong>Joe you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>In the dealership, trying get a test drive<strong>  
><strong>Nas you's a window shopper<strong>  
><strong>Mad as **** when you see me ride by<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: "So what'cha think? Review please!"<strong>

**SONG BELONGS TO 50 CENT**


End file.
